


Война закончилась, Джон

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку:<br/>В результате очередного эксперимента или других причин Шерлок начинает видеть сны Джона, и если тот смирился уже со своими кошмарами, то Шерлока такая эмоциональная встряска практически выбивает из колеи. Он становится еще более раздражительным, не может сосредоточиться, срывается на Джоне, Джон нервничает и опять видит кошмары, но уже не военного толка, а связанные с Шерлоком. Шерлок их видит тоже и окольными путями выясняет, видит ли он то же, что и Джон. После этого начинает пытаться манипулировать Джоном, чтобы увидеть его сон на ту или иную тему - таким образом он изучает Джона. Естественно, что в конце концов Джон видит эротический сон с участием Шерлока. Окончание на усмотрение автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война закончилась, Джон

**1.**

Шерлок стоит посреди сухой, жаркой местности и слышит звуки выстрелов. Он видит, как разные люди бегут куда-то; его окружают солдаты и просто мирные жители. Большой снаряд вдруг приземляется рядом с ним так, что его откидывает назад. Он ударятся головой о стену и просыпается.

Шерлоку трудно дышать. Сам сон неважен — он не часто видит их вот уже много лет, и всегда пребывает в замешательстве несколько секунд, когда просыпается после того, как что-то ему все-таки снилось.

Ему снится Афганистан и снится уже не в первый раз. Там воевал Джон, и это совершенно точно связанно с другом, Шерлок понимает это. Причины снов пока ему не ясны, потому что у него никак не выходит посмотреть хотя бы больше половины.

Шерлок смотрит на часы, они показывают полпятого утра. Спать больше нет желания, поэтому он встает, и после того, как удается умыться и выпить кофе, принимается бессмысленно ходить по дому.

В последнее время все как-то странно валится из рук. Работа скорее раздражает, чем приносит удовлетворение, и наличие Джона рядом только нервирует еще больше. Шерлок понимает, что его нервировало бы чье угодно наличие в доме в период подобной хандры, но именно к Джону это чувство отчаянно не хочется испытывать. Он чувствует странную, но сильную вину, и злится еще больше, потому что, в принципе, никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Он злится и на Джона, и на себя, но больше всего — на свои непонятные сны, просто потому, что хочет хоть раз досмотреть до конца. Найти там Джона, он ведь точно должен там быть, иначе в чем тогда смысл. Но Шерлок просто не в состоянии спать больше пяти часов кряду, и не успевает, никак не успевает.

**

— Шерлок, ты выглядишь неважно, — говорит ему Джон как-то вечером, когда приходит с работы. Он устал и хочет есть, но замученное лицо друга быстро смещает эти ощущения на второй план. Шерлок, однако, не отвечает, только кивает, мол, "да-да, ты все верно подметил, но толку-то", и уходит на кухню из гостиной, и делает там вид, что занимается своими экспериментами.

Шерлок часто "выглядит неважно" — он мало спит, мало ест и много думает. Тем не менее, его обычное "неважно" отличается от нынешнего. Шерлок всегда светится своей особой, буквально сбивающей всех с ног энергией, но сейчас от нее мало что осталось. И даже привычная хандра, которая часто посещает его, когда он скучает без работы, кажется чем-то другим, вообще непохожим на то, что творится с ним сейчас. Джон беспокоится и знает, что нет смысла ждать ничего хорошего от жизни в состоянии постоянного беспокойства.

Это чувство пришло не сразу, стоило ему поселиться с Шерлоком. Сначала действительно все было невозможно, удивительно и адреналиново. Беспокойство пришло со временем, когда между бытовыми, финансовыми и прочими малоопасными делами, им приходилось сталкиваться с реальной опасностью. Шерлок притягивал ее как магнит. Джон тоже любил опасность и тоже лез в нее сам, но разница между ними все же была большая. Джон делал это, чтобы защитить, а Шерлок просто потому что не мог без этого жить. На войне Джон разучился бояться, потому что было просто нельзя, но теперь это беспокойство неприятно граничило с чувством давно задушенного в себе страха. И это было плохо, а неважный вид друга только добавлял неприятных ощущений. Шерлок был словно на какой-то неведомой даже ему самому грани. Казалось, он в миллиметре от того, чтобы сорваться... куда? Может, в самую гущу событий, может, сорваться и просто покурить, Джон не мог определить.

Джон часто слышит, как Шерлок ходит по дому по утрам вместо того, чтобы как раньше греметь пробирками на кухне. И это нарушает что-то в мире, в их безумной и увлекательной жизни, но Джон не знает, что происходит. А Шерлок ничего не говорит, и Джон понимает, что не скажет, пока сам не решит, что это необходимо.

**

Джону снова снится война. Она снится ему постоянно, и он уверен, что снится каждую ночь, даже если он и не запомнил свой сон. Он уже почти не испытывает никаких эмоций по этому поводу. Просто факт, который был. Который был, есть и всегда будет в его мире и сознании, но нет больше смысла придавать значение прошлому. Не теперь, когда он живет в своем настоящем, как на минном поле. Потому что Шерлок же — одна большая бомба; разумная, со сложным внутренним механизмом, и никогда не знаешь, собирается она взорваться или же просто дразнит тебя.

Во сне Джон идет сквозь песок, вставший стеной от взрывов, и крики пострадавших. Ему нужно на другой конец этого места, потому что он точно знает, что там будет что-то важное. Кто-то близкий умирает без его помощи. Он помогает по пути тем, кто в нем нуждается, но ему неспокойно, он боится опоздать. Очень боится, что не успеет помочь тому, кто ждет его в другой стороне.

**

Шерлоку снова снится этот же сон, то же самое место. Он стоит и помнит, что должен отойти, чтобы его снова не отбросило взрывом, тогда, возможно, он сможет посмотреть сон чуть дольше. Он успевает увернуться, но все равно не очень удачно. Его откидывает, но в этот раз он хотя бы не теряет сознание. Его одежда грязная и рваная, но на нем нет военной формы. Он отползает к стене и ждет. Знает, что должен просто ждать, и изо всех сил не желает просыпаться.

Шерлок осознает, что спит. Это, несомненно, прорыв, потому что раньше этого не было. Значит, он может контролировать свои действия. По идее, он может контролировать и происходящее, но на данном этапе не хочет этого делать. Отчего-то кажется важным дать сну происходить самому, словно в том, что будет тут дальше, заключена какая-то важная истина, которая поможет ему избавиться от странной и непонятной вины, что мучает его в реальности.

Ему жарко от солнца, и почти ничего не видно вокруг, но спустя время, ему удается разглядеть вдалеке знакомую фигуру. Он видит Джона, и тот, кажется, идет в его сторону. Шерлок ощущает странный прилив крови к голове, так что она начинает кружиться. Это наверняка солнце наконец достало его и напекло, как раз в то время, как Джон показался на горизонте. Ощущения сбивались в кучу, и неясно было, что от чего взялось.

Шерлок знал, что увидит Джона в этом сне рано или поздно, иначе для чего вообще все это было.  
Афганистан, война, Джон.  
И вина, которая не давала покоя.  
Мифическая вина перед Джоном.  
Он ведь не сделал ему ничего, чего никогда не делал ранее — он был обычным и не собирался меняться, но вина пришла сама по себе, и невозможно было определить, откуда она взялась.

Джон идет к нему уверенно, Шерлок всматривается в него, что есть сил, но вдруг новый взрыв перекрывает ему дорогу, и все кончается.  
Шерлок просыпается.

Его сердце бьется быстро-быстро, и кровь все еще приливает к лицу, к кончикам пальцев и отчего-то к паху, хотя это уж совсем неуместно и бессмысленно. Шерлок садится и трет виски. У него явно повышено давление, и он, конечно же, не может больше спать. Приходится встать и, накинув халат, пройтись по дому.

Шерлок удивляется на самом деле, когда застает Джона на кухне. Друг поставил чайник и держит руки под холодной водой. Шерлок даже замирает на пороге на мгновение от неожиданности. Джон в одних пижамных штанах, и, кажется, удивлен не меньше. Он выглядит так, будто его застали врасплох за чем-то постыдным. Шерлок не помнит, видел ли когда-нибудь, чтобы Джон краснел, а тусклого света из окна явно недостаточного, чтобы разглядеть. Холмсу по-прежнему очень жарко, и он рад, что природа лишила его способности краснеть, когда поднимается давление.

— Ты чего не спишь? — Шерлок нарушает молчание едва слышным хриплым шепотом.  
— Не спится, — Джон хмурится, и Шерлок видит, что друг чувствует себя неуютно. Почему-то это задевает.  
— Мне тоже налей, — отвечает Шерлок и уходит в гостиную, отворачивается к окну и берет скрипку.  
— Еще не рассвело, ты же не собираешься...  
Но возмущение Джона тонет в мелодичном звучании.

Джон наливает Шерлоку чай, хотя прекрасно знает, что тот едва ли станет его пить. Едва ли станет вообще вести с ним предрассветную беседу, но отчего-то не уходит к себе, а садится в кресло и слушает, как играет Шерлок. Мелодия кажется знакомой, но Джон не силен в классике, да и скорее всего, это оттого, что Шерлок уже играл ее раньше.

Он вспоминает свой сон, и осознание того, кого он должен был спасти там, к кому шел, забывая о тех, кто просил помощи на пути, заставляет его голову кружиться. Джон смотрит на напряженную спину друга и абстрактно думает об их жизни.

Все ведь действительно ради Шерлока. Не все, ладно, но многие вещи. Он многим поступился ради него. Не только принципами, они были меньшим из зол. Чем-то большим и правильным — спокойным будущим, возможной семьей, может, чем-то еще. Он не считает, что это плохо, потому что он сделал это совершенно сознательно, но вот для чего, понять пока было невозможно. Шерлок был его другом, но с другой стороны, особенно в последнее время, стал невероятно чужим. Отчужденным. В тот момент, когда Джону уже начало казаться, что он понимает друга с полуслова, все опять стало как-то сложно и запутанно. Но если раньше эта непонятность и уникальность Шерлока восхищала Джона, то теперь причиняла лишь усталость. И беспокойство, которое уже не хотелось испытывать.

Шерлок резко заканчивает играть, он словно чувствует пристальный взгляд через ткань халата, прямо на коже, между лопатками — там особенно жжет. Он оборачивается и пристально смотрит на друга. Джон выглядит устало, как и всегда в последнее время, и действительно внимательно смотрит на Шерлока. Он, кажется, снова не ожидал, что Холмс обернется, но в этот раз не кажется удивленным — то ли проконтролировал себя, то ли ему просто все равно. Они молча смотрят друг на друга в темноте какое-то время.

— Твой чай, — Джон кивает сторону стола.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Шерлок, вопреки ожиданиям друга, все-таки его берет чашку и садится в кресло напротив. — Тебе же завтра на работу. Отчего ты не спишь? Кошмары? — спрашивает он с будничным любопытством в голосе.

Джон не уверен, что Шерлок всерьез вознамерился обсуждать с ним его кошмары, но тот факт, что друг сам начал диалог, кажется очень важным. Не стоит упускать момент.

— Да, я же говорил тебе, что мне снится война, — отвечает Джон. Он не хочет говорить об этом. — А вот ты действительно ведешь себя странно.  
— Война говоришь? — прищуривается Шерлок, и Джон очень хорошо знает этот взгляд — друг что-то понял и теперь выстраивает свои логические цепочки. Что нового он может понять внезапно в нем, в Джоне, для него загадка, и он игнорирует вопрос.  
— Ты всегда мало спишь, но теперь выглядишь так, что будто тебе это дискомфорт доставляет, — договаривает Джон, что хотел.  
— А что у тебя во сне?  
— Война, Шерлок, — предупреждающе наклоняет голову Джон. — И больше ничего нового.  
Джон лукавит. Из нового там Шерлок, но сейчас он не готов говорить об этом.  
— Что ж, ты прав, я и правда что-то не очень себя чувствую.  
Он допивает чай быстро, ставит кружку прямо на пол и уходит в свою комнату, больше ничего не добавив.  
Джон не понимает его. Совсем не понимает, и это непонимание не имеет ничего общего с разницей в коэффициенте IQ. Он уходит тоже, предварительно прибрав кружки, но больше ему так и не удается поспать.

А Шерлок беспокойно спит еще немного, но в эту ночь больше не видит снов.

**2.**

Все относительно приходит в норму, когда появляется новое, действительно интересное дело. Шерлок снова похож на себя. Он постоянно пропадает где-то, ругается по телефону с Лестрейдом, много и воодушевленно говорит по вечерам. Джон не может быть с ним днем, потому что тоже работает. Все почти как всегда, но настораживает лишь то, и Джону удается не сразу это определить, что Шерлок ни разу не упрекнул его в том, что он не может быть с ним. Ему было словно все равно, хотя, возможно, так и было. Шерлок же прекрасно жил и работал в одиночестве ранее, но теперь это казалось несправедливым. Джон правда не мог определить, что заставляет его негодовать сильнее — безразличие Шерлока или постоянно усиливающееся беспокойство. Ведь быть рядом и защищать теперь, в случае чего, он просто не сможет.

Они больше не обсуждают кошмары Джона, за что он благодарен, но ощущение недосказанности никуда не уходит, и что там разглядел в нем Шерлок тогда, ночью, очень интересно ему. Но спрашивать Джон не станет, потому что не хочет отвечать на возможные встречные вопросы.

— Джон, ты дома? — Шерлок влетает в гостиную, как всегда не удосужившись раздеться в коридоре, и кидает пальто на диван, после чего ложится туда сам. Он явно возбужден и хочет что-то обсудить. Джон сидит за компьютером и не может ничего написать. Снова не выходит.  
— Ты же видишь, — отвечает Джон, глянув на друга быстро, лишь чтобы оценить его состояние.  
— Без тебя неинтересно, — прямым текстом говорит Шерлок, и Джон замирает на мгновение.  
— Ничего не поделать, — отвечает он, хотя ему очень хочется ответить, что ему тоже неинтересно без Шерлока. Неинтересно до сведенных от напряжения скул.  
— Почему бы тебе не перестать?  
— Перестать? Шерлок, мне надо на что-то жить.  
— Мы жили неплохо и так, — отвечает Шерлок, и это «мы» режет слух так, что Джону кажется, будто его дернуло током.  
— Это ты можешь бегать за убийцами до скончания века, я — нет, — Джон начинает злиться. Он не хочет говорить на эту тему. По сути, это еще одна тема, на которую он не хочет говорить.

Он даже не знает, что вообще хочет обсуждать с Шерлоком. С ним тяжело, он все видит и так, но провоцирует на что-то, задавая свои вопросы, ответы на которые наверняка уже пришли ему в голову. Джон понимает, что ему надо подумать о том, а почему бы, собственно, и нет. Почему он должен работать, тем самым избегая Шерлока, когда раньше они действительно неплохо жили и так. И ведь это не Шерлок вынудил Джона сделать это, он решил сам, что это ему нужно. Как что-то, через что он еще не переступил ради друга — отголосок типичной жизни для мужчины под сорок.

Шерлок смотрит изучающе-спокойно и не отвечает. Джон думает, что, может, стоит спросить у Шерлока, в чем же дело, он ведь всегда все видит, но вместо этого он только встает и уходит спать.

**

Шерлок чувствует боль. Настоящую, сильную боль в левом боку. Из отверстия от пули вытекает кровь. Она горячая, и от силы ощущений пульсирует в висках. Он слышит на краю сознания, как Джон зовет его, но он не может ответить, все силы уходят на то, чтобы держать себя в сознании. Вскоре он чувствует на себе сильные руки, они зажимают рану, и голос друга убеждает, что все будет хорошо, что он сделает все, что сможет, но с каждым новым толчком крови, голос становится все тише. И потом Шерлок просыпается.

Умирать во сне стало уже привычным, но смена декораций не может не радовать. Шерлок долго думал перед сном о том, что хотел бы увидеть что-нибудь, отличное от войны, но идея непременно должна была остаться. Теория осознанных снов несложна, но есть нечто более важное сейчас — узнать, что снилось Джону. Шерлок не знает, видят ли они одинаковые сны, или каждому снится лишь то, что снится. Он быстро встает с кровати и идет к Джону в спальню.

Дверь не заперта, и Шерлок осторожно проходит в комнату. Джону явно снится кошмар, его лицо напряжено и выражает крайнюю степень страдания — на лбу испарина, и он комкает простыню руками. Это зрелище вызывает у Шерлока новый приступ вины, потому что если Джону и правда снятся кошмары с тем, как он умирает, в этом нет ничего хорошего. Вины Шерлока тоже в этом нет, если уж мыслить рационально, но он все равно ее чувствует. Влажная кожа и тяжелое дыхание друга вызывают желание разбудить его, прикинуться к руке или ко лбу. Успокоить. Может, тогда это чувство перестанет так давить и мешать привычно жить и работать.

Джон резко распахивает глаза и садится на постели. Он часто моргает и смотрит на Шерлока как на приведение давно потерянного родственника. На лице его такой страх и облегчение на один момент времени, что Шерлоку не надо даже задавать вопросы. Все понятно и так.

— Слышал, как ты кричал, — объясняет он свое присутствие, и понимает, что, возможно, это было не самой удачной идеей — придти сюда. Джон выглядит не просто рассредоточенным, он выглядит действительно смущенным.  
— Я не кричал, — отвечает Джон и резко выдыхает, словно осознав, наконец, что проснулся.  
Шерлок выглядит озабочено и явно волнуется. Волнующийся Шерлок явление не то, чтобы редкое, Джон знает, что друг не так безразличен ко многим вещам, как старается показать, но сейчас это кажется странным.  
— Ты чего пришел? — спрашивает он. — Просто кошмар.  
Джону очень хочется промочить горло и выставить Шерлока за дверь.  
За его это непонятно зачем вдруг демонстрируемое волнение и за его блестящий в темноте, изучающий взгляд. Шерлок рассматривает его голый торс и даже не думает это скрывать.  
— Точно все в порядке? Что тебе снилось?  
— Как всегда…  
— Война? — спрашивает Шерлок и делает шаг вперед, отчего Джону хочется встать и уйти самому.  
— Да, — отвечает он напряженно.  
Он не хочет говорить сейчас и, тем более, рассказывать о своем сне.  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон не понимает, какой реакции он ждет. — Тебе снился я.  
— Что, как?..  
— Я слышал свое имя, — он врет только отчасти. Джон не кричал во сне, но Шерлок слышал, как друг звал его. Слышал, когда умирал в своем собственном кошмаре.  
— Я не говорю во сне, — отмахивается Джон.  
— Я слышал, — Шерлок упрямится, потому что видит, что Джон не уверен в себе. Он и так знает, что снился ему, но сейчас ему важно услышать доказательство.  
Джон тяжело выдыхает и трет лицо руками. Ему хочется умыться. Ему хочет спать без снов, в которых он раз за разом лишается Шерлока.  
— Ладно, да, — сдается он и разводит руками. — Просто кошмар, бывает.  
Вопреки всем возможным ожиданиям Шерлок улыбается, чем моментально выводит Джона из себя.  
— Тебе весело, ну конечно, ты опять прав, что может быть лучше, — он все-таки встает, не заботясь уже ни о чем, и уходит в ванную комнату, громко хлопнув дверью.

Шерлок правда рад, но ему невесело. Ему настолько невесело, что не получается перестать улыбаться даже через силу, какой-то нервный импульс сковал все мышцы, и невозможно сменить выражение лица. Его сейчас мало заботит, что Джон обиделся или что там он сделал. Вероятность того, что они видят один и тот же сон велика, точно должна иметь какое-то логическое объяснение, и Шерлок собирается искать его, пока не найдет.

**3.**

Больше Шерлок старается не умирать. Теперь он может контролировать сны более или менее успешно, но в то же время не вмешиваться в их ход полностью. Он позволяет Джону спасать себя, отчитывать за неосторожность, но главное, он позволяет ему быть рядом, как раньше. Бежать рядом с собой бок о бок или прикрывать спину в случае опасности. И в этих снах Джон, который может делать все это, снова кажется полным энергии и сил.

Так же происходит и в реальности. Шерлок наблюдает за другом постоянно и видит, что тот стал более расслабленным с последние дни. Они по-прежнему молча сидят в гостиной вечерами, когда, конечно, Шерлок, не хвастает делами и не спрашивает мнение Джона на их счет. Однако молчание теперь не отдает напряжением, и это важно. Шерлок чувствует, как вина утихает и приводит сознание в привычный порядок.

Единственное, что заставляет его задумываться — это причины, по которым он тоже спокоен теперь. Действительно ли ему важно благополучие друга, или просто груз из этих непонятных эмоций больше не давит, и ему хорошо. Природу появления общих снов, он, после длительных раздумий, списал на сильную эмоциональную связь между ними, отрицать которую не было смысла.  
Она не напрягала до недавних пор, и сейчас вновь была налажена.

Так все и продолжается до тех пор, пока однажды Джон не целует его во сне.

**

Они снова куда-то бегут, вокруг холодно и темно, моросит дождь. Шерлок в этот раз позволил себе не делать ничего, не контролировать происходящее. Ему просто нравится это ощущение предстоящей неизвестности, совсем как в реальности, и достоверности добавляет присутствия Джона рядом.

Но Джон останавливается внезапно и смотрит извиняющимся непонятно за что взглядом, и вдруг прижимает уверенно к ближайшей стене и целует. Шерлок и не думает сопротивляться, и хотя он удивлен на самом деле, все равно отвечает, потому что это же сон, и нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы...

Шерлок чувствует куда больше, чем предполагал, что сможет почувствовать от поцелуя вообще. Потому что это же Джон. Джон, которому, видимо, нужно его поцеловать, чтобы быть в порядке, и Шерлоку не трудно дать это ему. Он отвечает ему, и совершенно точно не испытывает дискомфорта по этому поводу. Джон разрывает поцелуй первым, смотрит так, будто ждет, что его вот-вот расстреляют, но он уверен в себе, он знает, что даже если это случится, ни за что не откажется от содеянного. Шерлок смотрит на него, и очень хочет поскорее проснуться. Проанализировать произошедшее в реальном и важном мире.

**

К своему удивлению, просыпается Шерлок, когда Джон уже ушел на работу. У него же сейчас опять нет никакого важного дела, потому приходится просидеть весь день, страдая от безделья. Письма с просьбами о помощи наскучивает изучать спустя полчаса. Скрипка угнетает. Тишина угнетает еще сильнее.

Шерлок хочет видеть друга, он понимает это четко. Ему важна его реакция сейчас куда сильнее, чем ранее, чем в какой-либо другой ситуации, хотя, бывало, происходили и более важные вещи.

Более важные ли?

Шерлок замечает изменения будто бы в воздухе — он больше не чувствует вины, лишь любопытство, и очень жаждет знать, что чувствует Джон. Он не знает, хочет ли Джон этого в реальности, или это просто фантазия, порожденная его чрезмерно переживающим сознанием, неконтролируемая и случайная. Шерлок знает, что сможет увидеть это в друге, когда тот вернется, он уверен.

**

Когда Джон приходит, нигде не горит свет, и он решает, что Шерлока попросту нет дома. Это хорошо, он не хочет его видеть, потому что ему снилась совершенно невозможная вещь этой ночью. Ему страшно представить, что будет, если Шерлок заметит в нем что-то подобное, потому что он же никогда и не думал о таком в реальности. Джон не хочет вспоминать об этом сне, но не может не вспоминать.

Джон никогда не любил ходить вокруг да около. В любых ситуациях, с любыми людьми и проблемами. Сейчас же он понимает, что только это и делает. Причем как сам с собой, так и с Шерлоком. Он не хочет говорить с ним о том, что его гложет, но в тоже время хочет, чтобы все было как раньше. Ведь раньше его не напрягало говорить с другом откровенно о чем угодно. Сейчас же все было сложно и непонятно.

Джон зовет Шерлока еще раз на всякий случай, но тот не отзывается. Ему не хочется ничего делать, поэтому он садится в кресло Шерлока, предварительно отыскав бутылку скотча, и наливает себе стакан.

Беспокойство с новой силой ударяет в виски. Шерлок мог хотя бы написать СМС, что ушел на ночь глядя непонятно куда. Джон мог бы пойти с ним. Он действительно хотел бы это сделать. Он ведь хочет работать в клинике куда меньше, чем быть с Шерлоком, и он знает, что это нужно в связи с этим сделать, иначе они отдалятся друг от друга окончательно.

Когда Шерлок возвращается, он находит Джон не то чтобы сильно пьяным, но уже довольно хорошо набравшимся в своем кресле. От Шерлока веет холодом с улицы, он проходит стремительно и включает свет в гостиной. Джон морщится то ли от резкой вспышки, то ли от пристального обеспокоенного взгляда.

— Неожиданно, — заключает Шерлок и уходит в свою комнату.  
Пока Джон думает о том, что именно неожиданного он сделал, Шерлок возвращается, уже переодевшись, и идет заваривать чай, по пути отбирая у друга недопитую бутылку. Он приносит ему чай и даже не выгоняет со своего кресла. Джон думает, что это странно, но пристальный взгляд Шерлока, по правде говоря, почти лишает способности как следует думать.  
— У меня завтра выходной, — говорит Джон в итоге, не выдерживая этого разглядывания.  
— Хорошо, — тянет Шерлок, и снова смотрит на Джона пристально, изучающе, как тогда ночью. При свете это кажется еще более странным и неуместным, и оттого дыхание учащается все больше.  
— Где ты был? — спрашивает Джон и облизывает губы.  
— Гулял, — отвечает Шерлок и, кажется, не собирается продолжать.  
— Продуктивно?  
— Гулял, а не работал, Джон.  
— Бесполезное занятие?  
— Пожалуй, просто захотелось, — Шерлок все же отвел взгляд и посмотрел в окно. — Скучно.  
Джон уверен, что друг не просто гулял, а бегал по городу в поисках работы.  
Шерлок пьет свой чай и молчит. А Джон опять испытывает это странное чувство, когда хочется что-то сказать, что-то сделать, но никак не приходит в голову что именно. Никак нельзя допустить, чтобы это «что-то» пришло в голову.  
— Я, кажется, немного перебрал, — говорит он и усмехается.  
Шерлок тоже улыбается ему.  
— Ничего страшного, у тебя же выходной. Спокойной ночи, Джон, — он резко встает и скрывается в своей комнате, оставляя друга сидеть и смотреть в пустое теперь кресло.

**

Шерлоку снится спальня Джона, и он приходит в нее в тишине. Джон спит на этот раз спокойно. Он размерено дышит, и Шерлоку нравится на это смотреть. Он ничего не делает сам, может, разве что совсем немного — задает декорации. И еще будит Джона, присев рядом на край кровати. Проводит ладонью по плечу. Джон оборачивается, и вроде бы не понимает, что спит.  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоено спрашивает он.  
— Война закончилась, Джон, — отвечает Шерлок, наклоняется и целует его.  
Джон замирает и, кажется, хочет оттолкнуть его, но потом вдруг резко расслабляется и отвечает на поцелуй. Шерлок не понимает, делает ли все сам, или это уже Джон управляет своим сном. Их сном. Он укладывается на его сверху, прижимает сильно всем телом, продолжая целовать.

Джону снится, что Шерлок пришел к нему и целует его. Он совершенно точно понимает, что это сон, потому что друг едва ли сделал бы это в реальности, такое даже невозможно вообразить. Он скользит ладонями по спине Шерлока, словно проверяя все ли цело, все ли в порядке, и переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху. Укрывает собой от любой опасности. И это приносит ему долгожданное умиротворение — беспокойство отступает, потому что теперь все наконец на своих местах. Шерлок — под ним, укрыт им, и этого сильно щемит в груди.

Джон проводит руками по его плечам, касается пальцами лица, Шерлок спокойно смотрит и кивает. Тогда Джон снова целует его, уверенно и глубоко, и стягивает с него пижамные штаны. Ему, кажется, нужно касаться Шерлока везде, где он может достать. Шерлок лежит почти неподвижно, лишь тяжело дышит, но Джон уверен в том, что делает. Все это ощущается не только лишь возбуждением, но и долгожданным, правильным покоем.

**

Шерлок помнит, что у Джона входной, и лежит в постели, слушая, как тот ходит по дому. С кухни в комнату и обратно. Он слышит, как Джон садится за ноутбук и печатает что-то. Шерлоку нравится, когда у Джона постоянный выходной. Он хочет, чтобы так и оставалось, но в то же время не хочет чувствовать больше вины еще и за возможный запрет Джону работать. Он мог бы, он хотел бы, но он не станет.

Шерлок выходит из спальни в одной простыне, идет на кухню, наливает кофе, а потом садится за стол напротив Джона. Друг кидает на него быстрый взгляд, и, казалось бы, ничем не выдает свое отношение к их последнему сну. Он напряжен и сосредоточен, чересчур для спокойного выходного утра, и это выдает его лучше всего.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него какое-то время, словно решая, как же все-таки быть. Ему хочется сделать хоть что-нибудь, чем просто позволять Джону видеть нужные сны. Он не до конца еще понимает зачем, потому что правда волнуется или потому что просто не хочет быть виноватым...

Все он понимает.

— Тебе не стоит так волноваться за меня.  
Джон перестает печатать и поднимает на Шерлока внимательный, испуганный взгляд.  
— Что? — он действительно не понимает, о чем толкует его друг.  
Шерлок улыбается.  
— Я никуда не денусь, и со мной все будет в порядке, — заверяет он. Он знает, что обещать такое невозможно, и в то же время знает, что это необходимо сделать.  
Джон открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумывает. Ему вдруг делается жарко и страшно оттого, что Шерлок говорит об этом. Глупо было надеяться, что от друга укроется хоть что-нибудь в его состоянии. Он кивает нервно, вроде бы соглашаясь, ощущая четко, что сейчас, возможно, хорошее время для того, чтобы все обсудить наконец.  
— Война закончилась, Джон, — говорит Шерлок спустя несколько мгновений пристального разглядывания, и Джон совсем теряет возможность говорить и соображать. А Шерлок улыбается. Хитро, как умеет только он, а потом встает со своего места, подходит к Джону и кладет руку ему на плечо.

Они молчат, Джон смотрит на друга во все глаза, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
— Какие планы на выходной? — спрашивает Шерлок как ни в чем не бывало.  
Джон не знает, стоит ли сказать о том, что он слышал во сне то же самое, а также рассказать об обстоятельствах, в которых это происходило. Он не понимает, как Шерлок может это знать, и что вообще все это значит, но на лице у друга четко выписано понимание, которого он не видел никогда прежде.  
Поэтому он молчит.  
— Мы могли бы… — Шерлок замолкает. Он хочет вытащить друга на пробежку по улицам Лондона, как раньше, но не продолжает. Только смотрит внимательно в глаза, словно считывая с сетчатки Джона все его мысли. — Впрочем, если ты хочешь посидеть в тишине…  
— Что ты хотел? — все-таки спрашивает Джон, и удивляется, что получилось сказать что-то вслух.  
— Прогуляться со своим блоггером, — воодушевленно отвечает Шерлок, Джон не понимает, чему он так рад, кроме как предстоящей совместной прогулке.  
— Дело?  
— Может быть.  
Шерлок улыбается и уходит переодеваться.

**

Джон понимает, что они идут туда, где он поцеловал Шерлока во сне. Он не хочет туда идти, потому что четко помнит все, что тогда было. Шерлок же улыбается немного сумасшедше, и Джону вдруг становится совсем уж очевидно, что друг знает все, что ему снилось. Любопытство выходит на первый план, и это помогает справиться с зашкаливающим волнением. Джон хочет знать, как Шерлоку это удалось. Так было всегда — слушать объяснения Шерлока о том, как он понял ту или иную истину, вызывало больше всего ярких эмоций.

Они заходят в тот самый переулок, Шерлок прислоняется к той самой стене, улыбается и ждет. Джон не знает чего. Мысль о том, что Шерлок ждет повторения той сцены в реальности, мелькает у него в сознании и заставляет рассмеяться. От реакции Джона Шерлок удивленно поднимает бровь, но молчит.  
Говорить не хочется, но надо. Не хочется не так, как раньше, когда это, казалось, причиняло лишь дискомфорт и усталость, не хочется просто потому что, кажется, и не за чем.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Джон, трет переносицу и подходит ближе. — Как?  
Он не поясняет. Вот уж с кем этого никогда не нужно, так это с Шерлоком.  
— Я все видел, Джон, — спокойно отвечает Шерлок. — Все твои сны.  
— Что? — Джон удивляется на самом деле, ему кажется, что друг издевается. — Шерлок, если не хочешь говорить…  
— Я видел, как ты шел ко мне на войне, и потом еще во многих других местах, и сделать вывод о подтексте было не трудно, — Шерлок хмурится. — Тебе не нужно ни бороться, ни бояться. Можно просто сказать…  
Шерлок замолкает, перестает улыбаться, смотрит серьезно, выжидающе. Джон тоже молчит, потому что Шерлок прав. Потому что именно это ему и снилось, и где здесь логическое объяснение, он не понимает, и удивляется тому, что друг тоже его не дает.  
— Как-то слишком абсурдно для тебя…  
— Ты хотел сказать «по-человечески»? — усмехается Шерлок.  
— Да нет, именно что…  
Он не договаривает, потому что Шерлок отстраняется от стены, стремительно оказывается максимально близко, смотрит решительно на него сверху вниз... и больше ничего. Джон думал, он поцелует его здесь и сейчас, он действительно этого ждал, но Шерлок ничего не делает, просто стоит и смотрит.

Джон кивает. Ему хочется отойти, и в то же время стоять так всегда. Он соглашается — не объяснять, не спрашивать. И просто говорить в случае чего.  
Как и раньше. Шерлок видит в нем это согласие  и отстраняется. Джону жаль совсем немного, что он все-таки его не поцеловал, но Шерлок же сказал, что никуда он не денется.

И Джон верит.

**

Шерлок не помнит, что ему снилось. Но когда он выходит из спальни и замечает Джона читающим газету, он на самом деле удивляется.  
— У тебя что, опять выходной?  
— Может быть, — говорит Джон и улыбается.

Fin.


End file.
